


Still Having Fun?

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower)



Series: Fun and Games [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Switching, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Becky helps Seth relax after a long week at work, then Seth turns the tables and thanks Becky for being so good to him.





	Still Having Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this on Tumblr its slightly different and edited.

Seth got in the car after his long day at work, immediately loosened his tie and called his wife Becky “Hey Spitfire” he greeted “On my way home now, be there in about 10, 15 minutes”

“You can’t! I’m not ready!” the Irish born redhead replied panicking slightly

“Not ready? What are you doing? Sweetie, the meeting was a mess and I caught Roman and Drew doing things I did not need to see my brother doing in Drew’s office AGAIN. I just wanna come home have a beer and play some Madden”

“I know you've been stressed lately and I promise it’s for a good reason…just…swing by the coffee shop and have a latte, it will be worth it and you’ll definitely need the energy” Becky pleaded “30 minutes, please…..for me?”

 

  
_**30 minutes later** _

“Baby I’m home!” Seth shouted walking into their house “Seriously, I do feel better after having a coffee and shooting the shit with Tony but why couldn’t I just come home……….” Seth trailed off as he walked into their living room and saw his wife sitting on the couch dressed in a black and yellow corset, matching garters that were holding up black fishnets and tall black boots.

Oh…..fuck….me” he whispered

“That's…..kinda the plan baby,” Becky says

“You look….you look….holy fuck” Seth babbled, trying to hold on to a single thought for more than 5 seconds but being unable to.

“Don’t you like my new outfit?” she says rising and walking toward him.

“You look….wow…you look fucking fantastic” he finally manages to tell her. “Fucking hell…what did I do to deserve …all of this”

“Well, I know work hasn’t been easy lately, especially since Drew and Roman finally realized they were living in their miserable little unrequited love cocoon together.” She says helping him take his jacket off. “I just thought you deserved a little….. you time. Would you like that, Darling?”

“Also-fucking-lutley,” Seth says without hesitation

“Follow me.” She commands walking toward the bedroom.

“Yes, ma'am,” Seth says, following his wife eagerly.

“So what are we…” Seth starts to say before Becky unceremoniously shoves him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You aren’t playing around,” he gasps, already out of breath from excitement.

She shakes her head silently, putting a single manicured finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet as well before taking off his tie and using it to bind his arms behind his back.

“Spitfire, I don’t think my new tie was made for…” Becky interrupts him by reaching down and gently taking hold of his semi-hard cock “Okay I’m going to just shut up now.” He continues without missing a beat.

“Good idea baby,” she says quietly, before moving behind him and rubbing his tension-filled shoulders and neck. “You can make noise but no talking unless I ask you a direct question. Understand?”

“Yes, Miss Rebecca” he replies

“Now, you’ve been such a very good husband lately, and we haven’t gotten to play in quite a while.” She says coming back around to face him and unbuttoning his black dress shirt as she talked. “I know babe, work has been such a….” Seth’s words trail off when he realizes he’d spoken out of turn again.

Becky sighs and walks over to the night table to retrieve a wide strip of black ribbon. “Now you don’t get to see me or what’s coming,” she says tying it around his head, before pressing her lips to his. “Now hush,” she tells him firmly before pulling back and nibbling down his throat, causing him to let out a low moan.

“That’s it, baby, you don’t need to talk or think a million miles an hour…just…focus…on…me.”

He yelps as she runs a piece of ice down the wide strip of skin revealed by his open shirt but manages not to utter a word as she circles in around his hardened nipples and down his impressive six-pack to the edge of his black slacks “Good boy” she praises him “Does that feel good?”

“Yes. Yes, Miss Rebecca,” he answers quickly

“How about this?” She murmurs, smiling when he let out a giggle at the touch of the long feather

“I’m not…hehehe…ticklish.” He says trying to hold the childish sound in.

“Liar,” she says tapping him on the nose with it, causing him to sneeze.

“So… fucking…..cute,” she says laughing at the pout forming on his handsome face as she dropped the feather and straddled his lap, gently grinding her pussy against the hard bulge tenting his pants, wringing a long moan out of each of them.

“You…can…talk…now” She moans each word in time with the movement of her hips.

“Fuck…” Seth growls “What are you doing?”

“If you can manage not to come in your pants, you can do whatever you want to me once…I…come” she pants rocking her hips faster.

I swear I’m gonna eat that soaking wet pussy till you’re screaming my fucking name" he grunts bucking his hips into her.

“Come on, Miss Rebecca,” Seth says gritting his teeth against the tide of pleasure. “Çome for me, Spitfire. Come for Daddy, right….fucking…now”

“Seth!” Becky gasps his name as she comes hips bucking against his throbbing cock, Seth holding off his own orgasm by sheer force of will.

“Give me….one second and I’ll untie you.” She pants into his neck, not seeing the devious smirk that crosses her husband’s face.

“Not. A. Problem,” he says before pulling his wrists loose and flipping her onto her back in one movement. “You still aren’t very good at knots babe.” He smirks pulling the blindfold off. “Your such a cruel, teasing mistress, it’s definitely payback time”

“Asshole..” she huffs “You could have gotten free the entire time?”

“I like when you take control just as much as I like being in control but..like Miss, Rebecca told me. It’s my turn now and I….” He trails off as he unsnaps her corset. “Want to see my sexy wife’s sexy as fuck body”

He hoisted her further up the bed to bury his face between her thighs pushing the material of her thong aside. Her slit received a long lick and she shivered against him, whimpering. “Seth….”

“No it’s my turn now my beautiful little Spitfire, and you are just gonna have to lie there and take it.” He growls before burying his face between her thighs, quickly licking his wife’s way to a second orgasm, stopping just short of the mark

“Fuck……” She pants completely out of breath as Seth kneels up and goes for his belt buckle.

“That….is next on my agenda,” he says breathing deeply as he takes his cock out and manhandles her until he’s laying on the bed and she’s straddling his hips, reaching back to grab on to the headboard he tells her “Ride me, Spitfire. You started this, you finish it.”

“Seth..” she whined, flustered. “Please,” she breathed, as she sunk down on his cock.

“Please what?” He called back softly, barely more than a whisper.

“Please touch me,” she breathed out harshly, begging. A triumphant grin was flashed up at her.

“I am touching you,” he assured, patronizingly innocent.

“Seth you asshole,” she moaned with a combination of pleasure and indignation, arching against him. “Please! I want- I need- I can’t-”

“Tell me what ya need, baby.” The hushed, gruff quality of his demand gave away his own longing.

“Seth…Please” she groaned again

“Oh, I guess…” He finally says teasingly as he starts massaging her breasts- switching back and forth between the soft, mounds, plucking her nipples sharply.

“Come on Spitfire…ride my cock!” He demanded because watching his beautiful, sassy, flame-haired vixen of a wife completely come apart on his cock was one of Seth’s greatest pleasures.

“That’s it, baby,” he grunts as she bounces on top of him, both quickly reaching the edge of orgasm fine teasing each other.

“Seth, fuck I love you” she cries out as a well-timed finger to her clit sends her over the edge…Seth right behind her growling out an I love you as he spills inside of her.

“Shit, fuck,” She says out of breath as she flops down on top of him.

“Fuck…your gonna kill me one day,” Seth replied equally exhausted.

“Well, you’ll go happy,” She says before asking “So who’s making dinner?”

“Fucking GrubHub”


End file.
